RHMG Girl's Night Out
by nsew5000
Summary: Mistress Maya And Her Girls Go To The LOC


The two vacant Condos next to Maya and Riley's Condo, and on the other side of the hall next to Smackle's Condo had new neighbors move in. On the Maya and Riley side, their old high school friend Kerri Abelson moved in. When Morgan was in New York City, she stayed with Kerri.

Across the hall on Smackle's side, Donna Evans and her wife Francine Jordon had moved in. Donna and Francine were the two Minkii Security and Transportation ladies assigned to Protect Maya and Riley because they were Senior Executives and part Owners of Minkii.

It was a lazy Saturday with unusually warm weather for November in New York City. Morgan was in town and staying with Kerri. Donna and Francine were in their Condo relaxing, but always prepared to Protect Maya and Riley.

Maya and Riley were in their Condo just working on their pet projects. Maya was in her home Art Studio wearing just her Satin Silk royal blue peacock robe working on a new painting, and Riley was in their adjoining home Office wearing just her Satin Silk royal purple peacock robe researching a new Freelance Article she is preparing for publication.

Around 5:30 pm Maya called out to Riley "Princess, come here now!"

Riley immediately stopped what she was doing, closed her computer file, turned off her computer and stacked her research papers onto the desk. Her actions were prompted by hearing their Game Word "Princess."

That Game Word indicated that a new Honeymoon Game of "Mistress" had begun! Princess stripped off her robe and hurried into Maya's studio and assumed the position of getting on her knees naked in front of her Mistress, with her hands folded in her lap and her eyes looking down at the floor.

Mistress Maya smiled at seeing her Princess naked in the submissive position. Mistress told Princess that they were going to their favorite Club tonight to dance and play. She watched Princess's eyes start to Twinkle as she told Princess: "Go ahead, let it out, Honey." Princess looked up and spoke her famous remark: "Yayaaaahhhh!" Then Princess moved back into her submissive position.

Mistress continued: "And Honey, Kerri, and Morgan are going with us. And, of course, Donna and Francine are going too."

Mistress then gave Princess her instructions: "I will set out what you will wear to the Club tonight on our bed while you shower and prepare your makeup later. Right now, I want you to prepare our dinner. You may only wear your 'house-heels' and the long apron. Now go!"

Princess went to their bedroom and put on her house-heels and walked to the kitchen still naked. During the Mistress Game, whoever was the Princess was not allowed to wear clothes in the house, only her house-heels which were 3-inch stripper transparent heels. In the kitchen, she put on her long apron. The long apron hung around her neck and covered her front completely. While the short apron when worn is tied around her waist and allowed her to be topless. But both aprons did not go all the way around and her cute butt stuck out invitingly.

Princess prepared the evening meal, set the table, and put the food dishes on the table. She then called to Mistress to come to dinner. Mistress allowed Princess to eat dinner with her wearing the long apron. At the end of the meal, Mistress said she was going to take her shower now and prepare for tonight. She told Princess to clean the kitchen and then she could take her shower and prepare for their adventure.

Princess put away the food, cleaned the dishes and wiped the table and chairs. When she was done, she put the long apron on its hook and walked naked to their bathroom to take her shower and prepare for what she knew was going to be an exciting game evening.

Their bathroom was large and had a separate area where both girls could sit, put on their makeup and brush their hair at the same time. Mistress was sitting there naked putting on her makeup when Princess came into the bathroom. Seeing Mistress naked in her makeup and brushed hair, Princess started to tingle in her lower region and smiled her beautiful smile at Mistress. Mistress told her to go shower and her clothes would be on their bed when she was done with her makeup and hair.

Princess showered and did her makeup and hair. She went to their bedroom and her evening clothes were on the bed. On their bed was a new beautiful red sundress with yellow flowers around the bottom hem. Next to the sundress was a new set of red lace bra and panties. And a pair of 3-inch red slides. The red of all the clothes matched perfectly with the red of Princess's fingernail and toenail polish. Mistress was very generous and loved her Princess so much.

Before Princess started to get dressed, Mistress came into their bedroom and told Princess to lie down and spread her legs wide. Princess immediately obeyed, hoping they were going to play. But instead, Mistress pushed Princess's legs back and moved her pussy lips open enough to insert a small vibrator, and instructed Princess to get dressed.

At 9:30 pm Mistress stood in their living room waiting for her Princess to appear. Mistress was wearing her light blue button-down-the-front blouse and a darker blue leather pencil skirt. Underneath she had on her lacy light blue bra and panties set. And she wore dark blue thigh-high stockings with 4-inch strappy heels.

When Princess came into the living room and saw her Mistress, she started to feel some dampness in her lower region. Her eyes started to twinkle again as she just stared at the angel in front of her. Although a Princess should not look at her Mistress, just keep her eyes turned to the floor.

And Mistress was awestruck at how beautiful her Princess looked in her new clothes. Mistress told Princess that she was almost the most perfectly dressed lady she had ever seen, but that there was one more item that Princess must wear. She told Princess to come to her, turn her back to her and lift her hair up. Then Mistress put a 1-inch Red Leather Ribbon around her neck. The Ribbon had a small D-ring attached to the front and a small D-ring at each end of the Ribbon in the back. She secured the two D-rings with a small golden padlock.

The Ribbon, of course, denoted that Riley was the Princess for this game.

As they left their Condo, Princess was somewhat confused by Mistress carrying a large blue purse instead of her usual black clutch purse. But she dared not to ask. They met Kerri and Morgan in the hallway. Both were dressed very sexily, wearing four-inch high heels. They took the elevator down to the street level and got into the Minkii TownCar, with Donna and Francine, to go to their Club, the LOC.

The LOC was their favorite Dance Club and they tried to go there at least once a month. The actual name of the club on its city license was Locals Only Club. But many people referred to it as the Ladies Only Club. Though gentlemen could be in the Club when they were with one or more ladies, the patrons were mostly ladies in couples and groups. The Club was very clean and modern. There was a 30-foot Bar with seating along one wall and there was a large 30-foot x 30-foot dance floor with a live DJ area off to the side of the dance floor. The rest of the Club had thick carpeting and 35 4-foot square tables with chairs around the dance floor. Along one wall there was a large curved sofa with small tables as the romantic area with softer lighting.

Kerri and Morgan sat on one end of a sofa and Donna and Francine sat at the other end of the sofa. Mistress and Princess sat next to each other on the end of the sofa away from most of the other ladies. Mistress wanted to have her own space to continue playing their game. Mistress ordered champagne and then they danced with each other. They danced a few fast dances and all the slow dances. As they returned to their sofa area from dancing, Mistress whispered into Princess's ear "Go to the lady's lounge and bring me back your bra and panties in your hand. Go Now!"

Princess immediately started to feel warm all over her body. And her cheeks started to become redder, nearly matching her dress. She turned toward the lounge area to obey her Mistress. Mistress sat on the sofa with a big satisfied grin knowing she just moved the game up to a whole new level. Then Mistress had a mental image of her Princess having to remove her dress to allow her to remove her bra and panties seeing her Princess standing naked with just her heels on. Now it was Mistress's turn to feel some dampness in her lower region and her heartbeat increased.

Ten minutes later Princess appeared from the lounge area and walked to her Mistress with her bra and panties in her hand. She handed them to Mistress and saw Mistress put them into her big blue purse. Mistress ordered more champagne for them and took Princess's hand and led her to the dance floor. They again danced to some fast music and then when they danced to the slow music they kissed and hugged each other. Suddenly Princess felt some movement in her lower region. The tingling sensation returned, and she started to squirm and feel the heat in her lower region. All this movement was caused by Mistress activating the remote control of the vibrator in Princess. Mistress just smiled when Princess looked at her with big eyes and biting her lip.

They went back to their sofa area with Princess still squirming. Mistress turned off the vibrator so that Princess wouldn't spill her champagne as they both looked into each other's eyes with lust on their minds. Both heartbeats increased. It was time to go home. Kerri and Morgan had been kissing too. They all left the Club and got into their TownCar.

The ride usually took 20 minutes, so Mistress decided there was time to play. Mistress instructed Princess to remove Mistress's panties. Princess's eyes grew big and began to Twinkle again. Princess did as she was commanded and slid Mistress's light blue panties off and stared at the beautiful shaved pussy before her framed by the dark blue thigh-high stockings. Princess leaned down and started licking until love juices started to run down Mistress's leg. Mistress pulled her skirt down to cover herself, put her panties in her purse and pulled Princess close to her and started to rub Princess's breasts on top of her sundress, as Princess responded with hardening nipples.

Kerri was busy too. She had Morgan's breast out of her dress and was licking and sucking them too. Morgan just moaned at the feeling of her nipples getting hard and being bitten by Kerri.

Mistress and Princess watched Kerri and Morgan. Then Mistress used her remote control and turned on the vibrator to its lowest setting causing Princess to start squirming again from both the top and bottom feelings of pressure and pleasure. Mistress turned off the vibrator as they arrived at their building. She didn't want Princess to stumble going up the stairs to the entrance.

When all six of the ladies were in the elevator, Mistress took control of the group and ordered all of them to strip naked as the elevator began to move. All five ladies immediately started removing their clothes as Mistress had commanded. Mistress reminded them to leave on their high heels to appease her and Princess's Shoe Fetish. When the elevator door opened at the Second Floor, five naked ladies walked slowly to their Condos carrying their clothes. When they arrived at Maya and Riley's door, they each kissed one another and went to their Condos.

Maya opened their door and led Princess to their bedroom and instructed Princess to strip her and make love to her. As Princess obeyed, Mistress turned the vibrator on again and enjoyed watching Princess lie on their bed and experience an awesome orgasm. When Princess recovered, she spent the rest of the night using her tongue and fingers making her Mistress experience awesome orgasms too.


End file.
